Second Chance
by Channel D
Summary: Tim comes across an old well and makes a wish...to go back to how things were with Abby. Beware of wishes; they're not what they seem. A very McAbby story, written for the NFA McAbby and Wishing Well challenges. Fantasy/romance in 3 chapters; complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

**by channelD**

_written for_: the_ NFA McAbby_ challenge and the _Wishing Well_ challenge

_rating_: K plus

_characters_: Tim, Abby

_genre_: fantasy/drama

- - - - -

_disclaimer_: I own nothing of NCIS.

- - - - -

**Chapter 1**

He stood before the well in the Maryland woods for a long moment, gazing into its depths, but being careful not to lean too far over to see down. When you grow up in a mostly-rural area, where wells are still in use, you're admonished from an early age to take care not to fall in. Remembering this made Tim McGee chuckle, but still, he kept his distance.

It was a pretty little well; storybook like, with a slanted roof, a handle, and a bucket on a rope. A dipper hung on a nail on the side. Like many modern people, Tim had some suspicions about the safety of water from unknown sources, but since there were no bones lying about, he figured others had drunk it safely. Lowering the bucket, he was soon rewarded with a cool, sweet drink. After quenching his thirst, he turned to go back to his hike, but then stopped.

_It's a well. I can make a wish._

It was a silly thing, he knew, but no one was around to see him do it. Now…what to wish for?

As if they had been waiting in his mind for just this moment, the words came out in as rush. "I wish Abby would give me another chance!"

He clapped his hands to his mouth as soon as the last words were out. Was that what he really wanted? Wasn't there anything better to wish for, something trifling, like, oh, world peace? What did the emotions of two little people on the planet really matter when there were so many global problems…disease, natural disasters, war, climate change, ethnic strife, hunger, poverty, crime?

"I wish…" he began valiantly, but the words died in his throat. He knew, instinctively, that this well operated strictly on a _one wish per customer_ rule.

His wish had been made, for better or worse.

- - - - -

That had happened on a Wednesday. On Thursday, back at work, he found himself nervous about his next encounter with Abby, whenever it would be. _Stop that,_ he scolded himself. _It's just a legend. There's no such thing as a well that grants wishes._ But he couldn't shake the feeling that something momentous would soon happen. He only could hope that it would be something good.

Gibbs sent him down to Abby's lab in mid-morning. With trepidation Tim went, forcing a smile as he entered her domain.

"Tim! Tim! Tim! Tim! Tim!" She bounced excitedly on seeing him. "I was sort of hoping that Gibbs would come down himself, 'cause this is such an important case, but you…you're even better! _Much_ better!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, yeah?" Tim never knew exactly how to respond to Abby's stream-of-consciousness proclamations. It was always best to sound neutral, since an opinion expressed wrongly could raise her ire.

"Yes! Yes! _Yes!_ You are _just_ the right person. I don't even know why I thought Gibbs would be more suitable. Bad Abby! Tim, you are _perfect_. In _every_ way."

"Oh?" Tim said again, pinking in pleasure.

Smiling, she drew a stool for him close to hers, and patted the seat, inviting him. "It's _always_ nice to have you here, Tim. You're just so…_Tim._"

She went on to a torrent of geek speak, which he listened to and followed but with only one ear. She seemed genuinely thrilled by his presence! Not just happy-to-see-her-friend. Thrilled by _him,_ as if he was the most important person in her life.

He blinked. Could it be?

Did wishes really come true?

Suddenly feeling his collar tight, he loosened his necktie slightly. _It's not possible. I don't believe in magic._

But, what if…what if…

Did he dare make a wrong move? If he had been given only one more chance with Abby, he had to take care not to blow it. This might be his last chance, ever.

So he tuned her back in and nodded and made pleased grunts at the appropriate points, and several times over told her how brilliant she was and what a great job she had done.

She was glowing when she finished, and her emerald green eyes tracked his face. "I'm so glad you think so, Tim. Your opinion means so much to me!" Then she added, "Would you like to come over to my place tonight, for dinner?"

More than anything, he wanted to say yes, but in good conscience, he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Abby. Sarah's appearing at a poetry slam tonight, and I said I would be there."

To his surprise, she hugged him again, and didn't let him go for a long moment. "I understand; of course I do! You're such a good brother. That's a wonderful trait, Tim…so, how about tomorrow night?"

_Tomorrow? I get to sleep on this notion?_ "Why, sure. Tomorrow would be great!"

"Oh, I'm so glad!" she said, and clapped her hands like a child. "It's even better! Now I'll have time to plan you a really special dinner!"

"Don't go to any trouble for me," Tim said automatically. It was what a polite person said, after all.

"But I must! Tim! It's…_you!_ You _are_ special!"

_Wow. She really seems to believe what she's saying._ He only grinned a little sheepishly. "What time tomorrow?"

"Let's say 7. If you drive me home, we'll have more time together." She looked into his eyes, smiling.

"Uh, I don't mind, but we do see each other a lot here…"

"Not the same, Timmy," she whispered. "Not the same."

Then Gibbs phoned him to ask him if he'd gotten marooned in the lab. "I've gotta go," Tim said, wishing more than anything that he didn't have to say that. "See you later."

"I hope so," she said, still with that bright-eyed smile.

- - - - -

Tony did a double-take on seeing Tim return to the squad room. "What's up with _you,_ McGee?"

"Nothing," Tim said swiftly. "Why should anything be up with me?"

"You have a look…like you have swallowed a rainbow," said Ziva.

"No swallowing Ziva's sweaters," said Gibbs, striding in. "Grab your gear. Dead lance corporal in Shenandoah Park."

In the ride down to Virginia, Tim tried to keep his mind on the new case, as Gibbs filled them in. His over-eager thoughts, however, invariably returned to Abby. Abby. Abby.

"Did you even hear what I said, McGee?" Gibbs snapped.

Tim heard that. "Uh, not entirely, boss." He shrank a little in his seat, embarrassed. Still, in the background, his mind sang softly, _Abby, Abby, Abby._

A little irritated, Tim clenched his teeth. _She's put a spell on me._ Realizing that there was no such thing as a spell, he then shook his head slightly. Still, what other explanation could there be? Why else would she be invading his mind so?

They returned to DC around 6, and Tim had to fly to get home, cleaned up, and changed, and over to DuPont Circle for Sarah's poetry night. He tried to give her his fullest attention, and joined in with the audience finger clicking at the right spots, but he was beginning to resign himself to the sorriest of fates: He had found love, and love had found him.

- - - - -

The next day, work kept them both busy, so Tim didn't see Abby until the day's end when he was to drive her home. He waited for her at the building entrance, and she was almost on time.

"You remembered!" she said, smiling and bouncing in joy as she saw him. "Timmy, you are _so_ sweet and thoughtful!"

It was almost getting to be a bit much. But he smiled, and did so even more broadly when she took his arm. He let her keep up a happy string of babble all the way to her apartment.

"Now, you just sit here comfortably and don't do a thing," she said as she handed him a glass of wine. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Are you sure I can't help—"

"No, Timmy! No! But thanks for the offer. Your job is to let me pamper you. I hope you like what I've fixed…" A tone almost of worry crept into her sunny voice.

"I'm sure I will," he called to her back as she swept away into the kitchen. "You're a great cook! Even Ziva—" He clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to spoil the evening by mentioning anyone else.

"Ziva?" Abby's voice sounded puzzled. Then she called, "I hope you like scalloped potatoes—I think these came out nicely."

"Love them," he called back.

The dinner proved to be amazing. Abby had indeed gone all out, with beouf bourguignon and tasty side dishes. The most rich, tastiest crème brulee served as dessert. "You must have been up half the night, cooking!" Tim exclaimed. "Abby, this is the best meal I've ever had!"

"Do you really think so, Tim?" She looked at him in adoration. "I wanted it to be just right. Because it's you."

"I would have been happy with hamburgers," he laughed, then backpedalled on seeing her face fall. "I mean, hamburgers made by you would be sensational. But this…I feel like I've been served a meal fit for a king!"

"That's how I think of you, Tim," she said, and she sounded serious.

"Now all I need is a kingdom," he grinned.

"And a queen?"

He hadn't expected this turn of events. All he had assumed he'd get was a good meal, and, if he was lucky, nothing would cause a little spat to emerge. Abby was mercurial; who ever knew what might make her mad? But this, tonight…he felt, oddly, like Cinderella, all dressed up and at the Prince's ball, where all the cares of the daily world were gone, and there was only beauty and romance.

"It's getting late," he said, looking at his watch. "I'd better go."

She kissed him, playfully, on the cheek. "Silly Timmy. It's Friday. You don't have to work tomorrow. Stay here with me tonight."

"Well, uh…"

She kissed him again, this time on the lips, and that settled that.

- - - - -

They were up early the next morning, for, although there was no NCIS work to do, both had other things scheduled. This was Abby's weekend to work for Habitat for Humanity, and Tim had writing planned.

"I'll see you Monday, Tim," Abby said, with a little wave, as he started out the door. "You _will_ be there Monday, won't you?"

"As far as I know," he said.

"Okay, good. Take care, Tim."

"You, too." He gave her a final kiss, and then left. In just one look over his shoulder as he reached his car, he saw her still at her doorway, looking wistful. Tim almost turned back, with a thought of working with her at Habitat for Humanity, but realized that would be silly. He didn't know much of anything about home building.

_Abby is acting weird._ Unbidden, that thought came to him as he drove away. Tim tried to shove it out of his mind but it persisted. _She's acting weird._ Not like normal Abby. She was acting like she was in…in _love._

And whatever was wrong with that, McGee?

_McGee._ She hadn't even called him 'McGee' in the last couple days. That alone was odd.

_Don't I want her to be in love with me? Isn't that what I wished for?_

_There's no such thing as a wishing well._

_What does it matter? We're both happy…I only hope this lasts._

- - - - -

Monday morning, Abby appeared early in the squad room; very early. It was barely 6:30 a.m. Tim was not there yet. Abby circled his desk twice.

"Is something going on, Abby?" said a young, long-haired woman, setting her personal gear down on a nearby desk.

"No, no, nothing." Abby looked her way then. "Oh, sorry; I was expecting Kate there this morning. But this must be her vacation week. Are you filling in for her?"

"Kate?" Ziva David looked at her, puzzled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

- - - - -

Monday morning, Abby entered her lab early, but she wasn't the first person there. A neatly-dressed, handsome man with a thin moustache greeted her with a look that was neither a frown nor a smile. "Ms. Sciuto. Do you have the findings on the Crawley case?"

"I, uh…" The Crawley case. She tried to remember, but her usually-sharp mind failed her now. "I'm waiting for results. It can take a while," she hedged. She tried not to stare at her visitor, and so averted her eyes.

He nodded. "I figured. Let Gibbs or me know when they come in."

"I will." She gave him a half-smile as he left.

- - - - -

"Morning," Gibbs nodded as he came in.

"Gibbs, I think something is wrong with Abby," Ziva blurted.

That got his attention. "What?"

"She was up here about 20 minutes ago, sort of…stalking McGee's desk. She saw me, and asked me if I was filling in for Kate, who she thought was on vacation."

Even Tony didn't have a droll comeback for that. Before he could say anything, in fact, Gibbs was already striding for the elevator.

- - - - -

"Abby, do you know where you are?" Ducky asked gently. Gibbs stood back, watching.

"Of course I do, Ducky! I'm here in my lab, at NCIS! What a question." She looked at him fondly.

"And who are your friends here?"

"Well, you and Gibbs, of course. And Tim…" she smiled at that, and stared off dreamily.

He tried a different approach. "Can you tell me today's date?"

Her smile faded as she thought. She turned to the window as if for inspiration. Outside, the leaves of the trees could be seen partly in color. "November…" she started, then stopped. "October?"

"Surely you know the date, my dear. I know you like to count down to the holidays."

She nodded, her smile broad again. She started counting on her fingers, but quickly stopped, looking puzzled. "Isn't that funny?" she remarked. "I…I don't know when the last holiday was."

"Navy Day is coming up," Gibbs interjected, impatiently, over Ducky's frown.

"That's October 13, officially," she said knowingly. "Today is Monday. I know that much." She didn't seem to be too concerned about the details.

Ducky peered at her and examined her head, but could find nothing amiss. "Tell me what you did this weekend, Abigail."

"It was my Habitat for Humanity weekend. We got a lot accomplished."

"And before that? On Friday?"

"Tim came over for dinner. And not just dinner," she said with an unapologetic smile.

"McGee," Gibbs growled. "I'll make him give answers."

Ducky sighed. "You seem to have some mental confusion, Abigail. It could be something entirely benign and transitory, but I'd like you to be checked out at the hospital."

Her smile fell. "But I haven't even seen Tim yet today! I don't want to go without saying good morning to him…"

"You'll see him later," Gibbs said. "Get your purse and jacket. I'll take you to the hospital."

- - - - -

"Abby did what?!!"

"She said she was expecting Kate. Or not expecting Kate," Ziva replied to Tim. "She did not know who I was."

He nearly dropped his coffee cup. "Oh, no," he said, and started for the elevator.

"She's not down there," Tony called after him. "Gibbs has already left with her to go to the hospital. Which you would have known if you'd gotten to work on time, McGuilty."

"I was caught in a traffic jam, as I told you," Tim snapped, his face nonetheless red. "Which hospital?"

"Bethesda—wait, McGee. I wouldn't do that. Your name's already mixed up in this somehow, and Gibbs is an ex-sniper…"

Tim barely heard him. He'd already grabbed his backpack and coffee, and was running for the stairs.

- - - - -

It was a 33 minute drive under normal conditions; Tim made it in 20. He almost strode into the emergency waiting room, but ducked back out on seeing Gibbs sitting there. How could he explain to Gibbs that Abby had reverted in time, and that he…and that stupid wishing well…were responsible?

I can fix this. I think. Abby doesn't need a shrink. She just needs…

Me?

He skirted along the back hallways, and with a little white lie to a nurse was directed to the examination room where Abby was waiting. She was alone, fortunately; sitting patiently. "Timmy!" she exclaimed, and jumped up to hug him.

"What are you doing here, Abby?" he asked, hoping she'd provide him with a clue to a cure.

She shrugged. "They say I'm a little confused, Tim, just because I can't remember the date. How silly! Anyone who's anyone just looks at their computer or cell phone to find out the date. Except…my cell phone must not be working right, because it says October 3, 2005. How can that be?"

"I have some answers, but not all, Abby. Let's get out of here; you don't need a doctor."

"Whatever you say, Timmy. I trust you."

The look of utter confidence on her face almost made him lose his nerve. I don't deserve this. I got her into this mess! But quietly, he led her out, down another hallway, avoiding the waiting room. "I'll take you home," he said. "We can talk there."

"You left work…for me, Tim? That was so sweet of you."

"Like I said, you don't need a doctor. I can help you."

To his surprise, her blind trust seemed to waver just a bit. "There is something wrong with me, Tim. I can't figure it out…why some things don't make sense…why the date doesn't seem right to me…"

"I'm sure it'll work out, given time." He pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Timmy, let's get married!"

He slammed on the brakes, causing the car behind him to honk angrily. By instinct rather than thought, he put on the flasher lights. "What…what did you say?"

"We could do it in Viriginia. Right now. Virginia doesn't require a blood test or a waiting period or residency; it's perfect! No wonder their slogan is 'Virginia is for Lovers.' " She smiled impishly. "If we're married, see, then I can name you my health care proxy, and you can speak for me in this matter of…whatever's wrong with my head."

"Oh, Abby…"

"Please say yes, Tim! It would mean the world to me! If you want, I'll get out of the car and down on one knee and propose to you that way." She started to open the car door.

"Stop. Stop. Let's get you home first, and…"

"Yes! Good idea. I can pick out what I want to get married in! Glitter or sequins, do you think?"

"Oh, look; I've got to get stop for gas," he said, hurriedly. Think; McGee. Think. Think. Think.

- - - - -

"Any word on how Abby is doing?" the Director asked Gibbs over the phone.

"Nothing yet. This place is a zoo today. She's in an examination room, but if she's been seen yet, I haven't heard."

"Well, keep me appraised. She's too valuable to NCIS to have down for long."

"Will do." Gibbs snapped his phone shut and went back to sitting and waiting.

- - - - -

Just when you thought you knew Abby, Tim considered, she would surprise you. From the closet of the would-be Goth came a lacy retro just-above-the-knee gown: dark silver in color, with a matching shawl. "What do you think?" she asked. "Go or no-go?"

"Go. Definitely," he said; eyes wide as she shed her t-shirt and miniskirt and slipped the dress on. He hadn't meant that a wedding would be a go, but she did look so lovely in the dress, even with black ankle boots. He faltered, "Of course, we can't just barge into any place in Virginia and ask to get married…we'd have to plan…" Long enough to get you to snap out of this spell…

"I have a list of the five city halls that are closest to the District," she said, pulling a paper from a drawer. "What? You know I like to be prepared for any emergency," she grinned.

He grinned back. This was everything he'd ever wanted; his second chance. And she was the woman he'd hoped, since first they met, that he would spend the remainder of his days with. His beautiful Abby. Don't say no, McGee. Nature has given you this opportunity. If you throw this away, there will probably never be another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

- - - - -

Gibbs looked at his watch. A creature of his generation, he was still more likely to look at a watch than at his cell phone to determine the time. Two, almost three hours had elapsed since he'd delivered Abby to the hospital. Surely there was news by now…?

He saw a woman in a doctor's lab coat conferring with a nurse, who looked around the waiting room and then pointed to him. "Mr…Gibbs?" said the doctor, coming to him. "Doctor Fox. You are the one here for Abigail Scuito?"

"Yes," he said, something in the doctor's tone triggering alarm bells in him. "She works with me. How is she doing?"

"That's a good question. I haven't had a chance to examine her because she seems to have…vanished."

"Vanished?? How is that possible??"

"She's not in the examination room we put her in. We've searched the floor and can't find her anywhere."

Gibbs flashed his badge, scowling. "Let me see your security camera tapes."

Fifteen minutes later, he was out the door and running for his car. One look at his face sent passersby out of his way.

- - - - -

"The Almondville town hall is the next exit, Timmy," Abby said, looking at her map. "Let's take that one. The picture of it online looked very cute. It's just a little town, a bedroom community—why are you pulling off here?"

Tim was guiding the car into a rest stop, which at this time of day had only a few truckers and some picnickers. "I'm thirsty. Let's get sodas from the vending machine and talk."

"Okay; I suppose there's no rush…though the town hall probably closes at 5…"

Once seated at a picnic table, Tim opened up. "Abby…I love you; I really do. But this is all wrong. You don't love me—"

"Timmy!! Of course I love you!!"

"No, you don't. Not really. Not in the way that you've been talking about. This is all my fault, Abby. I made a wish at a well…that things between us could go back to the way that they were, early in our relationship, and somehow it came true. I know that sounds crazy, but there's no other explanation for this. You even think that you're back in that time! Abby, I love you so much, and I always will. I would love more than anything for us to have a life together. But not like this. I want you to be you, and maybe, someday, come to love me by your own emotions.

"I wish I had never made that wish! I take it back! Please, Abby, try to understand. And concentrate. You don't love me. Not in the way I want you to. You probably never will. I don't want you to love me like this. You deserve true happiness, Abby, and I really, sincerely, hope that you find it someday.

"Please, Abby. Just go back to the way you were before Thursday…" Tim put his head down on his arms on the tabletop and sobbed. He had found everything he desired, only to have it be fool's gold. Now, he was relinquishing all of it, because it was the only thing to do.

Abby deserved the best.

"Oh, Tim," Abby said softly, kissing his forehead.

He looked up, and gazed into her eyes. The unconditional look of adoration was gone, replaced by the frank, sober look of the Goth-scientist.

Well, almost. There was a tenderness in her eyes, rooted in deep understanding. She was the present-day Abby once more…but still carrying the affection for him that she had always had.

"I understand, I think," she said. "No one else would ever believe it, but I do. How sweet of you to make a wish for me."

"I tried to undo it at the well yesterday, but when I looked for the well, I couldn't find it," he said.

"This means more to me, Tim: that you told me to my face."

"So I guess we're not getting married," he said with a half-chuckle, half-choke.

"No."

There was a long, comfortable silence. Then Tim said, "I'll drive you home. Gibbs is going to kill me for kidnapping you from the hospital."

"You did the right thing, Tim. I didn't need a shrink."

"You don't need me, either. Some crazy guy who can't let go…I'll try to stay out of your life from now on, Abby."

"Don't you dare! Timothy McGee, don't you even think about that! I will always love you, in a special way that I love no one else. You'll still be in my dreams sometimes. You are the sweetest, kindest, man I know. I can't imagine what my life would be without you." She kissed him tenderly.

He grinned, although there was still a touch of sadness in it. "I'm glad…so, you don't feel disoriented in time anymore?"

"I guess not. Well, it's still a little fuzzy. There was a man in my lab this morning…dark-skinned, moustache…asking about the Crawley case, which I don't remember too well…"

"Agent Sacks of the FBI. They're working with us on it. The Director would have sent him down to see you."

"Ah. Director Morrow?"

"No, Abby. Jenny Shepard is the director now, remember?"

She put a hand to her head to ward off the headache. "I think so. And that Mossad woman came on about the same time. Ziva David. The one I didn't recognize this morning."

"That's right!"

"So it really is October 3, 2005?"

"Yes."

"I can accept that. It just seemed more like 2003 or 2004 to me."

"That's the power of the wish. I wished that you would give me another chance…so the wish interpreted that as taking you back to that time." He shook his head. "Listen to me! Going on about wishes as if they were real."

"I'm a scientist, Tim, and I can't explain everything."

He smiled. "I do really love you, you know."

"I know. And maybe someday…"

- - - - -

They drove back to Abby's apartment. It probably shouldn't have surprised them to see Gibbs sitting on the steps.

"Oh, I am so dead," Tim groaned. "Maybe you can just get out, and—"

"McGee!!" Gibbs snapped, and pointed at him. Tim knew that fleeing now would only gain him maybe half an hour of life, Not worth it. Painfully, he got out of the car with Abby.

"It's okay, Gibbs," Abby said, placing herself in front of Tim. "I'm fine now. I have my memory back. Tim and I…did a lot of talking, and it came back."

"You a doctor, McGee?" Gibbs raged, giving Tim an unaccustomed shove. "What right do you have to abduct someone from a hospital??"

"I, um, um…" Tim knew that there wasn't anything he could say that would mollify Gibbs. Gibbs would always be protective of Abby, and it was true, Tim's actions probably looked strange.

"It's over, Gibbs," Abby insisted. "Tim helped me. That was what I needed. Not a bunch of shrinks."

Gibbs didn't look satisfied. "I should charge you with being AWOL, McGee. I'll take it out of your vacation time, just this once."

"Thank you, boss," Tim said meekly.

"You're really okay?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Ten days until Navy Day, sir!" she said, saluting. He only nodded and walked off for his car.

"Stay and I'll make you dinner," she said to Tim. "We've had quite a day…my almost-husband."

"I'd like that…my almost-wife." His grin now was genuine.

- - - - -

Four years later…

"I left my camera in the car! I will get it, and catch up with you," Ziva called.

"No prob…" Abby wandered a little ways into the woods on the leaf-covered path. She was glad that Ziva had suggested this girl-hike in the Jefferson National Forest in Virginia. They didn't get a chance to do much together.

Rounding a bend, she stopped on seeing an old well. It had a neatly-shingled roof and a bucket with a dipper. Abby found a coin in her pocket and tossed it in. The wish came to her, unbidden. I wish that Tim and I were in love with each other once again…

-END-


End file.
